1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toy vehicles and more particularly to self-propelled toy dragsters.
2. Background Art
Toy vehicles, particularly those appearing like or performing like actual racing vehicles, have long been popular children's toys. One type of racing vehicle which is especially attractive to both children and adults because of the intense drama and action that occurs within a relative short span of time is the dragster. In addition to its distinctive appearance, especially in the "Funny Car" class, the sounds of the revving engine and the wheelies oftentimes performed at the start are features that readily distinguish the dragster. Prior art toy vehicles such as the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,160,984; 3,190,034; 3,236,008; 3,286,393; and 3,735,529 have included engine sound features, while others such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,702,037; 3,757,459; and 4,329,810 have provided wheelie performance. There remains, however, a need for a toy vehicle, particularly a self-propelled vehicle, that will emulate the periodic deep roaring sounds of the dragster engine as it prepares to leave the starting line and will start off with a wheelie upon transmission of full power to the driven wheels.